


"Bitter Sweet"

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: #The author is die, #please help, Alternate Universe, BL, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: "I'm afraid you would drown to me," said Mino before he locked his lips with the unknown guy.





	"Bitter Sweet"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get it, why the hell I got caught in this mess. But I like this kind of a mess. My heads gonna explode. It's been 10 years since the last time I'm seriously writing some story *cough* and the smut one tbh *cough*
> 
> anyway enjoy, I'm sorry for the wrong grammar here and there, I'm weak to that, and I don't have people that I can ask about it near me.

It's already 1 AM, but Song Mino still can't shut his eyes. He knows very well he's freakingly tired, but his mind so occupied right now and he can't seems like to fall asleep any moment. He already got a plan to flight to Japan tomorrow. Yes at dawn. And he can't waste time to just woke like this. There's nothing he can do, he mostly done all the paper work he should do for tomorrow meeting. He stared at the ceiling.

"ah, shit." he woke up and get out from his hotel room. Hope he can feel a breeze, because no shit, it's summer and today especially he's feeling hot. Maybe hanging out in the pool seems like a nice idea. Now somehow he miss his house.

Just as he expected. It's so quite. Of course, it's in the middle of the night. There's no one out there. Yap, that's what he think when he hears the sounds of water dripping in the pool.

He walked closer to the pool. There's stand a skinny guy with his white shirt got wet. Who in the hell in the right mind to swimming with his clothes on? and in the middle of the night.

"Oy, are you alright?" Asked him. Sitting at the edge of the pool. The guy turns over his head and looked straight to Mino.

That gives him a chill.

Nope, not like a scary one. Instead it's like his whole body got electrocuted while he saw how beautiful the guy in the middle of the pool.

"I'm okay, you don't need to worry." said the pretty figure. Ignoring Mino existence and back drown himself at the water.

Mino raised one of his eyebrow. Never once he found someone as pretty as this guy while dripping wet. He looks gloomy and mysterious. and that's what makes Mino get down to the pool and swimming to the pretty guy.

He slowly approaching the unknown guy, he grabs his legs, that makes the skinny guy loses his stand. nearly drowning if Mino didn't catch his body in his arms.

"what the hell." The pool guy coughed while maintaining himself in Mino's arms. "what the heck are you thinking. grabbing me like that." he glared at Mino. The blonde didn't even look sorry, he just smiles. Makes the other guy irritated.

"let me go." say the guy again. Mino shook his head. "I'm okay, so can you let the fuck me away?" Mino's eyes bigger when he hearing the guy swearing.

He liked it.

"I'm afraid you would get drown."

"No need to worry, I'm a professional swimmer. now can you... what?" he sense a different stared from the guy that holding him tight.

"I'm afraid you would drown to me," said Mino before he locked his lips with the unknown guy.

"mm..!!" Mino can sense how the pretty guy struggle in his arms. But that doesn't make him stop.

'Come on Song Mino, any further and you could get in jail raping someone.'

But he knows. Song Mino is one of the luckiest guy in the world. It's like God of Luck is staying comfortably beside him. Giving all of Their luck to this blondie guy. Be it from his origin to his brain and money. And not to mention his relationship with other.

He loosen his kiss when he realize the other guy need an air.

Even the sound of his cough sounds so crunchy in Mino's ear.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you." asked the pretty guy still maintaining his breath properly. That's harsh for him too. Getting a kiss inside the pool. Can you even tell the pressure his lungs got?

"I'm just thinking that you need a kiss right now."

Jinwoo stared unbelieving. That's some stupid answer, but nonetheless, it makes the pretty guy smiled.

Indeed he need one.

But never occur in his mind he will get it from a stranger like him. what's more in the middle of pool.

"can you let me go now?" asked him again now his stare and voice soften.

That's what Mino means when he says 'The God of Luck is staying comfortably beside him'. He can get a punch or worse jail because his action before, but the pretty guys give him a smile.

Slowly Mino released the guy. Let him float in the water with him. Mino loves the way that guy slide his finger to his hair. Or should he say, He loves all the thing this guy do. Even the water that dripping from his head to his cheek. How Mino want to lick it away.

"The water is cold, but your stare as hot as a fire." said the guy. Mino smiles from ear to ear.

"What can i do, you are so gorgeous."

"Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Rude." Mino laughed to this guy's sense of naming.

"I'm Song Mino." he floats closer to the guy.

The guy stared long at him before answering. "Jinwoo." answer the pretty guy. Mino smiles, didn't even want to give him his full name, huh.

"And, what are you doing here, Jinwoo-shi?" asked him again.

"Swim?"

"So, you swim with clothes on?" tease Mino while grabbing Jinwoo's shirt.

"Well, i got this sudden feeling to want swim with my clothes."

What a joke.

"Just like you that suddenly give me a hot kiss in the middle of the pool." added him when he realize Mino knows that excuse so plain that sounds like a lie.

Well, it is.

"Nice come back at that." Mino laughed, and just like Mino, Jinwoo likes the way Mino's laughed.

"Isn't Mr. Mino just entering the pool with his clothes on too?" Now this time, Jinwoo the one who grabbed the other shirt. Bumped his forehead with Mino's.

"I can't bear looking at a beauty alone, wet, and looks want to cry."

Jinwoo got hit by the end word. Is he looked that lonely?

"Really? so Mr. Rude want to accompany Mr. Lonely?" Jinwoo placing both his hand to Mino's shoulder.

Oh, how Mino loves the distance he had with Jinwoo right now. He placed his hand to Jinwoo's slender waist.

"You don't mind got accompanied by Mr. Rude?" asked the blondie. Jinwoo laughed.

He closing their distance. whispering softly to Mino. "you do realize that I'm a guy right?"

That gives Mino a shiver through his body.

"i do." he nipped at Jinwoo's earlobe. Making the pretty guy moan softly. His voice is so sexy, and Mino can't hold it anymore. He wants to hear his voice again.

"moans more." he grabbed Jinwoo's hair. Force him to showing his adam-apple in front of Mino. He licks it and Jinwoo's voice echoing in his ears.

Just like a lullaby.

"Ngh. Mino-ya.." Jinwoo's hand gripping onto Mino's shoulder. Feeling the pleasure he got from the guy. It just his neck, but he looks overly sensitive. Never in his wild mind did Mino dreaming will fuck such a pretty guy, out of open in the middle of the night inside public pool.

"Do you want to move?" suggest Mino, kissing Jinwoo's shoulder that feels cold because the water. Jinwoo shook his head. He cupped his hand to Mino's face. Pressing his cold lips to Mino. Nibbling it like some sort of tasty candy.

"Come, Mino."

Jinwoo really took his nerves to the next level. Mino didn't give a damn about where they are now. He just want to make Jinwoo moaning his name over and over.

He dragged Jinwoo body to the edge of the pool where there'll be no one saw them. He started kissing Jinwoo's lips. Like, he would do it all day if he can have Jinwoo for himself. He really immerse himself to the pretty guy.

"Mino ya..." Jinwoo hold Mino's face before pressing their lips together again. Without any delay, Mino shoved his tongue inside Jinwoo's mouth. Licking it and took Jinwoo's tongue to dance together. Leaving Jinwoo with a moan.

"mmngm.." the deepen their kisses, the more Jinwoo can't hold his voice. While Jinwoo become awe from the kiss, Mino slide his finger to Jinwoo's wet shirt. Groping his chest.

"Mmm." Jinwoo let go the kiss. His eyes looks dreamy from all the kisses. He slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Letting Mino to have a look at his body. "are you getting turn off seeing a man body?" asked him hastily. To be honest, he can't hold his sense anymore. If Mino want to stop. Now is the chance.

"Are you kidding me? I'm hugely turn on!" He slowly kissing Jinwoo's navel and get up his chest. Nibbling Jinwoo's pink nipple. Kissing it and bite it. Slowly making it hard.

Jinwoo feels like he gone crazy because of the pleasure. Mino doing it slowly and gently. He feels like in heaven.

"Mi.. Mino ya.." He grabbed Mino's hair. Pressing the big guy head to his chest more. He like it when Mino bite his nipple.

"A-aah!" He moaned. Mino's finger just casually sliding into his hole. He feels the burn but more than that, the pleasure slowly spreading from his back make his brain gone. "aa. ah.. ahh.. mi.. Mino ya..."

Mino cliched his teeth. Damn this guy looks so erotic.

"mi...mino ya..." Jinwoo wrapped his arms to Mino shoulder. "I'm.. so cold... hey... help me..."

'That's it. Okay'.

He thrust his finger to Jinwoo's hole. Makes the guy moaning non stop. Calling Mino's name like a broken recorder. He knows exactly, he needs Jinwoo right now, right here. But he can't just plunge his to Jinwoo's.

"Can you endure it a bit?" asked Mino, and before Jinwoo answered, Mino thrust 3 of his finger inside. That's make Jinwoo shocked for the sudden enter. He can feel how long and thick Mino's fingers inside. He can't think he can endure it if it's Mino's dick inside.

It will be full.

"Mi.. Mino..." Jinwoo can't hold it. He cum while Mino's finger assault him. He's so tired already, for God sake. It just take awhile for Jinwoo to cum and from a finger. He's so embarrassed.

"hey." Mino pressing his body to Jinwoo. Makes Jinwoo lean at the edge of the pool. "still with me?" Jinwoo nodded. His body flushed when he senses Mino pull off his pants. He gripped Mino's shoulder. "It's okay." Mino kiss him gently, and slowly put his dick inside Jinwoo.

"month.." Jinwoo body flinched. Even though Mino had preparing him, but the difference from Mino's finger and dick is so big.

'Oh God.'

Jinwoo winced. Mino deepen his kiss so Jinwoo can focusing at his pleasure.

"aahng." Jinwoo let go their kisses. His eyes looks hazy. "I.. is it not done yet?" asked him, because he feels so full already, but seems like Mino still have a way to go.

Mino chuckles and smooch Jinwoo. "wait a bit." he pull out his dick before thrusting it back in one go.

"AA.. AH! MINO!" Jinwoo scream. His body arched. Mino dick just stumble onto his prostate. Right in one shot.

"ah.. tight..." Mino hissed. Jinwoo's wall gripping him tightly. It's so warm. Even though the pool is cold, but inside of Jinwoo makes Mino melt.

"aa.. aa...." Jinwoo's trying his best to get accustomed to Mino size. Mino let him. He help Jinwoo to endure it with slowly rubbing his hand to Jinwoo's dick. "Mmnn.." Jinwoo fidgeting. "hey, you can move." he cupped Mino's face and give a smooch on Mino's forehead.

This little act, what makes Mino's heart full of butterfly.

"a-Aaah.." Jinwoo started to moan in pleasure while Mino pounding him. The sounds of water splashing against them and the pool is so noisy. Not to mention how Jinwoo's loud moan. "ah.. more..." Jinwoo's bite Mino's earlobe and just what he wishes, Mino move more eagerly. Jinwoo wrapped his leg to Mino's waist. Ah, it must be so much better to do this in bed. He somehow regretted it.

"hey, focus in here." Mino squeezed Jinwoo to the wall. Banging him like there's no tomorrow for both of them. They indulge themself in pleasure.

"c-cum.. I'm cumming.." Jinwoo hissed when he feels electrocuted by their action. "Mino ya.. Mino..." He called Mino's name like he need help. He need someone to hold him still. And that's Mino name that let out from his mouth.

Mino slide his tongue to Jinwoo for God know how many times he do it less than a hour."cum. call my name." He bite Jinwoo's earlobe, and just like it's a sign to him, Jinwoo's wall clenched as he cum. He moan. Calling Mino's name like he is his savior.

"m-minoo.." he hissed. lumping his body onto Mino. Tired. His eyes widened when he feels Mino's move. "w-wait.. I'm just cum.. wait." he sinking his nails to Mino's skin. He's so sensitive down there now. He twitched like hell. That's a bad news. Well, for Mino that's certainly a good news. He continue to pounding. Makes Jinwoo once again bounced inside the water.

"w-wait Mino.. hey.. w-wa... l-liste-n to me.." Jinwoo wrapped his arms to Mino.

"I'm cumming.. inside." He whispered. Jinwoo can't even answer, his mouth moaning non stop. Calling the rude guy names over and over. His inside clenched when he feels Mino's twitching inside him and got bigger.

"wa--wah.. Mino.. Mino..."

"kh. Jinwoo."

Jinwoo's back arched as Mino's came inside him. It feels hot. The pleasure sending to his nerves. He can't get enough of it. He want it to last forever.

"a.. ah.. ah..." he cupped Mino's face in his hand. Intertwined their lips. Licks Mino's lips and bite it until he can taste Mino's blood. Mino doing the same. He slide his tongue inside Jinwoo's mouth. Locking their tongue together. Tasting the sliming texture of the pretty guy "ah... hh.... God..." he chuckles. Resting his forehead to Mino's shoulder. He doesn't have any energy left. Sex with Mino is so amazing.

"You okay?" asked Mino, sliding his finger to Jinwoo's hair. Jinwoo nodded. a soft whispered to tell Mino that he's freaking tired. Mino chuckles. Slowly he get out from the pool with Jinwoo in his arms. He put Jinwoo in the bench. Guy looks so frail. He can't believe it, he just fuck this angel.

"what the heck are we doing." Jinwoo chuckles. Closed his eyes with his palm. They go fuck like some teenager.

"We share some love." answered Mino. Jinwoo smacked the big guy with his palm. Laughing. "So, Jinwoo-shi, it's a little late to say this but.." Mino hold Jinwoo's hand, intertwined those slender finger with him. "... I'm falling for you." He kiss Jinwoo's palm. Eyes stared directly to Jinwoo's big eyes. His eyes are really deep. It feels like he should be honest to this guy, he can't lie to him, no one can hurt him. And that's exactly what he should do. They just share some moment together awhile. Not even a day, but Mino crazily falling for him. Mino wants him so bad.

"aren't you being too easy, Mino ya?" Jinwoo let Mino hold his hand. He like it when Mino's big hand-warming him.

"I don't care if you say I'm being too easy, or rude, or.. whatever is it in your mind, but i do falling for you. Can i?"

Jinwoo smiles. He reached Mino's face and kiss his cheek.

"i would like to meet you again." Said Jinwoo as he let go his hand and woke from the bench. Leaving Mino with his dejected face. The pretty guy walk away from the pool and entering the hotel.

But it's not Mino if he just give up about it. No way. He entering the hotel and called his secretary immediately after he got to his room and change to his suit. He got yelled first in the morning because he interrupted Seungyoon sweet sleep. But what can he do. He have such a little time to get Jinwoo. He should go to Japan and stayed there for two months. He can take the guarantee that Jinwoo will remembering him.

He put all his power to have a connection to the hotel, to let him know the man named Jinwoo, but for God sake, there's more than 100 guest in the hotel that named after him. He even asked if there's any workers that named Jinwoo.

But it's useless. He can grab the pretty guy tail. It's like he vanish to the air.

"Maybe you are dreaming?" Seungyoon sips his morning coffee at the airport waiting room. He enjoying the  
sight of his boss face in despair. He would very like want to meet this guy called Jinwoo. Wondering how crazy beauty this guy is to make his childhood friends looks so pathetic.

"I don't want to give up." He leaned his back to the chair. Leaving his coffee become cold. Maybe he should started calling some detective agency to search for this guy. Look, Jinwoo not saying anything when he asked could he loves Jinwo. It's okay right.

"It's okay to attached to someone. But please don't show such a miserable face when we faced our client ok?" Seungyoon checked his wristwatch. It's time for their flight. They entered the plane. Mino choose to sit near the window, so it leave Seungyoon that sit on the other side. Mino still mesmerizing his memories with Jinwoo. How pretty he is. How he smile. How he laughed. His glare and stare. How hot his body is. He deosn't even know when Seungyoon rise from his seat, and someone else is sitting beside Mino.

"are you fantasize me having sex with you in a broad day?"

Mino turn his head as fast as he can. Lucky it didn't twist his neck nerve. His eyes widened seeing who the one sit beside him.

It's him. His angel.

"That's not a good way to use your authority and connection to search someone in a big hotel you know. You could go to jail because of--" Jinwoo didn't have time to finish his sentences because Mino just once again attacked him with such a brute kisses.

"Dammit you." Mino hisses. Bumping his forehead with Jinwoo. The pretty guy just smile and kiss Mino's cheek.

"I search for you without have any sleep. You vanish just like that. Like a ghost. I'm starting to doubt myself if i ever meet you."

Jinwoo laughed. He didn't think Mino would fall for him this hard. He swear he would forget Mino if Mino just stay still at the pool and didn't search for him. But Mino's stubbornness makes him waver.

"My name is Kim Jinwoo. Please remember it, Mr. Song Mino." Jinwoo give his card name to Mino. The logo in his card name, makes Mino raised one of his eyebrow. He seems familiar with it.

"He's the owner of the hotel we stayed yesterday." Seungyoon pooped from behind. Mino glaring at Seungyoon and to Jinwoo, then back to Seungyoon.

"You shit! why didn't you tell me! Ya!!"

"I don't know if you mean it as Mr. Kim." Seungyoon back to his seat and wear his headphone so he can't hear Mino cursing him.

He would likely want to throw Seungyoon out from the plane.

"Seriously..." he growl. Jinwoo smiles seeing how frantic Mino is.

"So, are you still fall for me? Or you got your heart back because a played with you?" asked Jinwoo. Staring at Mino with his big eyes.

"Are you kidding." he shrugged and grabs Jinwoo hand. Pulling Jinwoo to his hug. "I definitely will make you mine. forever."

Jinwoo laughed. Mino hugged him tightly. He promised he will be with Jinwoo all of his life.

"dude, PDA." once again Seungyoon popped and got smacked by Mino.

\- e n d -

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me in twitter @lolhahapft and lets us fangirling together lol


End file.
